


50 sentences

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-25
Updated: 2006-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentences about Duo and Quatre's friendship. They are snapshots in the lives of the boys and don't follow a chronological order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 sentences

1\. Comfort

What Duo called comfort consisted of a roof over his head and some cover from the cold; he had thought that the mansion, the pool and the servants were Quatre's idea of comfort, that's why he was so surprised when he found that Quatre's favorite place was the cold, wet and dirty roof he ran away to when he thought no one was looking.

 

2\. Kiss

Quatre used to say that the secret of a good kiss was being able to give your partner everything and still hold something back; Duo thought that was very good advice, yet a bit abstract, so when Quatre asked him what his secret kissing technique was, Duo only smirked and replied, "suction."

 

3\. Soft

Some nights the soft sounds of a violin would wake Duo up, making him walk barefoot to the music room, ready to stand in the dark and wait for Quatre to finish the song; some other nights Quatre would wake up just knowing that Duo was pacing in the back yard, and then, putting on a jacket and taking one for Duo, he would walk out, ready to pace in silence beside his friend the entire night… in the mornings, no one would mention the tears.

 

4\. Pain

It wasn't that Quatre liked to spend his lunch hour shuffling through papers, double checking the accounting and having random meetings with people who lacked the power of decision, but that didn't mean that Duo could simply waltz into his office, take him by the arm – with no concern for Quatre's neatly piled papers or the documents in his hand – and drag him out; Quatre would always grumble the whole way to the restaurant about what a pain Duo was, but they both knew that the complains were simply Quatre's unique and quite contradictory way to thank Duo for giving him an excuse to take a break.

 

5\. Potato

It was irresponsible, frivolous, dangerous, childish – in a way – and the best rush Quatre had in a long time; who would have thought that Duo's plan to shoot at flying potatoes in Quatre's back yard would turn out so well?

 

6\. Rain

Rain had always been the enemy – it was cold, wetted the streets and made people sick – until one day, from the library window, Duo watched Quatre jumping from one puddle to the next, without caring how wet his clothes could get; and curious, Duo had walked outside to get reacquainted with the rain.

 

7\. Chocolate

Once, while looking for some staplers in Quatre's office, Duo had found a box filled with bright and colorful candy wrappers; it wasn't until months later, after having one too many beers, that Quatre had confessed that those were the individual wrappers of the first box of chocolates Trowa had given him.

 

8\. Happiness

The day Duo and Heero moved to their own apartment, after helping with the boxes and putting on a bright smile, Quatre returned home, poured himself a scotch on the rocks and tried to remember that happiness would come for him eventually, and right now, he should just feel happy for Duo, not envious.

 

9\. Telephone

As Quatre and Duo stumbled out of the jail cell, trying hard to keep their balance, they caught sight of Heero and Trowa, standing by the telephone and glaring at them as if they were OZ generals instead of their lovers; short of looking repentant, Quatre broke into a fit of laugher while Duo grinned, put an arm around Quatre and said, "Next time, we'll call Wufei."

 

10\. Ears

Because they are so comfortable with each other, Quatre doesn't hesitate to cover his ears with his hands every time Duo has a song stuck in his head, and Duo doesn't bother to stay awake when, for one reason or another, he ends up stuck in one of Quatre's corporate meetings; and when people look at them weirdly and ask them if they are really friends, their answer always is, "would I put up with him otherwise?"

 

11\. Name

Duo knew the importance of names, of creating an identity and what a name, no matter the origin, could mean to you; that's why when Quatre decided to name his new Porsche "Foxy Lady", Duo was the only one who didn't laugh.

 

12\. Sensual

It was weird to think of Quatre as sensual but it was impossible for Duo to miss the subtle gestures and looks that made Quatre so attractive; it was also impossible to ignore how they all were directed at Trowa or how Trowa, little by little, started responding to those looks with some of his own.

 

13\. Death

Telling himself that the only way to get over his fears was to face them, Duo started to call himself the God of Death, but it wasn't until Heero self destructed and he cried - for the first time in years - on the shoulder of a still unknown blond pilot, that he understood just how heartbreaking facing his fears really was.

 

14\. Sex

Talking about sex was one of Duo's favorite topics, and talking about it with Quatre was one of his guilty pleasures; there was nothing like hearing Quatre use the word "fuck" correctly in a sentence to brighten up Duo's day.

 

15\. Touch

Quatre and Duo shared a look from across the pool table as they watched how Wufei's fingers lingered on Relena's hand before he leaned down to steal a kiss... which was broken when Duo whistled loudly, threw a crumpled bill at Quatre, pointed an accusing finger at Wufei and said, sounding more amused than anything, "You just cost me twenty credits!"

 

16\. Weakness

Duo figured that he was the most powerful man alive; when asked how he had come to that assumption, he had explained that Quatre Raberba Winner had been given that title in the last "People" magazine, and since Duo was the only person who knew that Quatre had a serious weakness for cinnamon-strawberry cheesecake – so serious he had once offered Duo a thousand shares of WEI for a bite – he was the only person who could control the powerful billionaire at will... and no, Trowa didn't count.

 

17\. Tears

After believing profoundly, for so many years, that boys don't cry, Duo had been very confused at how easily the tears came when he was with Quatre, and even more puzzled at how Quatre, instead of trying to make him stop, cried right along with him.

 

18\. Speed

On clear sunny days, Duo enjoyed putting on a helmet, climbing on his bike and trying out his customizations on the long and empty back roads in the outskirts of the city; since he didn't have much free time, Quatre tried out his vehicles on his way to work, which resulted in his lawyers getting him a tax break due to the outstanding amount of speeding tickets he paid a year.

 

19\. Wind

After a long day of meetings with people who were too afraid to contradict anything Master Winner would say, Quatre would take off his suit, put on a pair of sweatpants and spend the evening taking his frustrations out on a punching bag; however, the only way he could get a good night sleep was when Duo joined him at the gym and knocked the wind out of him… it was good to know that there was someone willing to hit back.

 

20\. Freedom

Sometimes, looking through his office window, watching the tiny figures walking on the street and the cars passing by, Quatre found himself wishing, for a bitter second, that the war hadn't ended and that he could still be free of his responsibilities; but then, Duo would come along, drag him out to lunch, and remind him, without words, that freedom wasn't fighting, it was friendship.

 

21\. Life

When Duo had gone to Quatre, nervous and freaking out about the fact that Heero Yuy had jus said those words - said them before Duo, said them from the heart and then kissed him – Quatre had smiled and said something about enjoying life; but it wasn't until Duo calmed down, went to Heero and said those words back that he decided that life was worth enjoying, after all.

 

22\. Jealousy

Once in a while, when Quatre would spend more money than a worker made in a month on an Armani suit, or even worse, when he saw someone on the street who needed help and in the course of an hour he got the person a house and a job, Duo would feel jealous of Quatre's wealth, of the things Quatre could do that others couldn't even afford to dream about; and then, Quatre would go back to the office to deal with the job he hated, all the while smiling like the good heir he was, and Duo's jealousy would vanish as if it'd never existed.

 

23\. Hands

Quatre's hands were paler than Duo's, and while Duo always had some dirt under his nails from his work, Quatre's hands were always manicured; but at the end, they were the same callous hands that piloted the Gundams, that killed and saved, that ended a war, and that for Duo and Quatre, no matter how much good they've done, would always look bloody.

 

24\. Taste

Duo knew that the taste of cheap champagne would always remind Quatre of the end of the war, that's why on New Year's Eve, just before midnight, they would sneak out, drink a glass and silently toast to war; then, after midnight, they would open a bottle of the most expensive champagne and celebrate peace; it was their way to remember that bitter ends can always be followed by sweet beginnings.

 

25\. Devotion

Duo had a strange devotion for old useless mechanical parts – strange in Quatre's eyes, even though Quatre himself collected boxes of matches of every bar he had visited – so Quatre kept an eye on online sales and outbid anyone trying to buy a pre-colony engine parts, piling them up to give to Duo on his birthday; unknown to Quatre, Duo spent his days cursing whoever finantial_notes36 was for outbidding him again.

 

26\. Forever

It was something Duo had seen in movies, people saying they would be friends forever, and then pinching their fingers with a needle or knife, and touching them together to seal their pact with blood; he and Quatre hadn't done anything like that, but when Quatre had self destructed to ensure that he and Wufei could make it to space, Duo had known that they would be friends for as long as they lived – however long that might be – and if there was an afterlife, then forever.

 

27\. Blood

It was in Peacemillion, just after Quatre had used ZERO again, when while drinking a cup of coffee, Duo had told him, in a voice barely louder than a whisper, that he wore black because the dark color didn't let the bloodstains show; Quatre had glanced at his pink shirt, stained with red spots here and there, and had simply said that the blood stood out less when he could see it, instead of imagine it.

 

28\. Sickness

Duo didn't care that it had been just one sneeze, or that since Quatre was cleaning the library it was probably the dust; he ignored Quatre's protests, annoyed remarks and threats, and got Quatre upstairs and into bed immediately; Quatre repressed the impulse to hit Duo on the face just because they were friends, and vowed never to sneeze again.

 

29\. Melody

When Quatre played, anything he was feeling at the moment would be reflected on the melody; that was why some days Duo would ask for more every time a tune ended, and others, it would take all his will power to stay, even though each note tore him apart.

 

30\. Star

The light shone like a bright star, shimmering slightly but always there, ready to guide him; Duo wondered if Quatre could really see the light or if he just nodded and smiled to keep Duo happy, but either way, Duo followed the light that was Heero, and Quatre smiled and encouraged him to go on.

 

31\. Home

It was nice for Quatre to offer all the pilots a home after the war, a house where they could stay for as long as they wanted to, and leave when they found their place in the world; Duo had stayed the longest, and after Quatre helped him move in with Heero, Duo decided that he would do whatever was necessary to bring Trowa back to Quatre, and make that house a home again.

 

32\. Confusion

Quatre had stood at the door, incapable of smiling, and watched the road until no one was there; the sound of Duo's voice brought him back, dissipating slowly the confusion that had settled since the moment Trowa had said goodbye, and Quatre held onto Duo: the only thing that wasn't spinning.

 

33\. Fear

They had been called fearless countless of times but Duo knew that they were probably more afraid than anyone else; granted, they weren't afraid of death or pain but they were afraid of so many other things: afraid of loss, afraid of consequences and terrified of peace; Quatre, Duo thought, was the bravest of them all, because he at least wasn't afraid to show his fears.

 

34\. Lightning/Thunder

Once, Duo caught Quatre staring at the sky through his office window, smiling softly at the lightning – a very private smile that made Duo feel like he was intruding just by watching it; Quatre, however, didn't seem to be upset, and over the sound of thunder, still looking through the window, he simply said, "when he came back to me, he came with the rain".

 

35\. Bonds

Letting a wide smirk spread on his face, Duo lifted the handcuffs with his middle finger and showed them to Quatre; there was no need for words, the deep flush in Quatre's cheeks and the way he diverted his eyes said everything, and Duo politely refrained from asking if Trowa was the one who wore the cuffs in their relationship.

 

36\. Market

The first time Duo had gone with Quatre to the Arabian market and watched him haggle with the vendors – speaking too fast for Duo to catch all the words – he had been angry at how much Quatre fought to save a few credits when he certainly didn't need them; it was another vendor, standing close, who explained to Duo that the haggle wasn't about the money, but about dance: it was a contest of wit, strategy and perseverance, and it was beautiful to watch.

 

37\. Technology

When something broke in Quatre's office at WEI, he always insisted on fixing it himself - be it the computer, the vid phone, the elevator or his secretary's glasses – it was a way for him to clear his head and remember that there were other things he was capable of doing besides signing papers; that's why, every now and then, Duo would sneak in and unscrew a chair here or mix a few cables there, just so Quatre would have something to fix in the morning.

 

38\. Gift

Quatre never bought Duo a gift that he knew Duo himself couldn't afford; Duo wouldn't appreciate it and the purpose of a gift was to make someone happy… besides, Duo had weird tastes, and for some reason, the things he truly liked were never expensive, just hard to find.

 

39\. Smile

Duo and Quatre always smiled when things were going downhill, it was a natural reaction to keep that smile – as fake as it might be – even when they felt nothing but sorrow… it was tiring, and sometimes they wished they could break away from the habit and allow themselves to rest, but they knew that if they didn't smile then no one else would, and that was something they couldn't bear.

 

40\. Innocence

Quatre kept biting his lower lip and looking at Trowa from behind his eyelashes, while Duo was giving Heero his sweetest grin and holding the end of his braid; they were the picture of innocence: cute and harmless boys who deserved a plate of cookies… so with the dread of someone who really doesn't want to know the answer, Heero and Trowa armed themselves with bravery and asked, "what did you two do now?"

 

41\. Completion

Quatre never felt any enthusiasm after finishing a business transaction since as soon as he closed a folder he had to open another one, a new project just as important as the last or the next; weirdly enough, he got his sense of completion by beating Duo at monopoly and bankrupting the bank… somehow, fake money made the victory seem more real.

 

42\. Clouds

To Quatre they looked like a small dog chasing a beach ball while to Duo, they looked like a giant apple squishing a tank; they were clouds, of course, real Earth clouds – beautiful, natural and unpredictable – and no matter what their environmental purpose was, to Quatre and Duo they would always be substance for the imagination.

 

43\. Sky

Someone who had never gone to the colonies once asked Duo and Quatre how did it feel to live above the sky; with a grin, Duo had replied that it would be cooler if they could actually look down, and later that night, after watching the firmament for a while, Quatre whispered that the sky wasn't really above or below the colonies, but the space that connected them to the Earth.

 

44\. Heaven

Duo would never admit, not even to himself, that the reason why he often dragged Quatre away from work to have some fun was because, after what they had done, he didn't believe that they would go to heaven; life was probably all the happiness they would get, and Duo wouldn't let his best friend throw that away.

 

45\. Hell

When Quatre had first told Duo that he used to be a brat, Duo hadn't believed him, but as time went by, Duo could see the brat now and then, specially when Quatre got /that/ look on his face, and more than ever, he wished that they had met as kids… they would have raised hell together.

 

46\. Sun

He needed to find himself, that's what he said, he needed to be with Catherine, see what a sister was, find out what family meant, he needed some time but it didn't mean that he didn't need me, he would always need me, and he would be back, when he didn't need so many things, and instead had things to give; the words rushed out of Quatre in one breath, Duo sat beside him, and silently, they watched the sun make its journey, and only walked back into the house under the cover of darkness.

 

47\. Moon

Duo was grateful that his first kiss with Heero had been under a moonless sky, and after much prodding, he got Quatre to confess that his first time with Trowa had been under a half moon; while Duo was glad that the moon hadn't been present as a reminder of the time at the moon base, Quatre liked the possibility of finally being able to think of the moon just a figure on the sky again, if only for a moment.

 

48\. Waves

If there was something Quatre never got tired of watching it was the ocean, the vast expanse of water, so large that – no matter how many times he'd seen it – he found difficult to believe it existed; Duo had once told him that he'd felt the same until the day he sat on the beach and was visited by the waves… while the ocean was too big to comprehend, the waves, dying on the beach, were the only proof Duo needed of the ocean's existence.

 

49\. Hair

When Duo moved from Quatre's to Heero's place, Quatre gave Heero a big roll of duct tape and told him that he would need it; Heero thought the gift was unusual but not a week later – when he found himself using the tape to try to get Duo's hairs off his clothes, couch and sheets – he understood Quatre's words, and felt honored because he knew that something as seemingly meaningless as giving up the duct tape, showed how much Quatre trusted him with his best friend.

 

50\. Supernova

Somehow along the way, and almost at the same time, they'd realized that they had a friend for life, someone who would stick by them no matter what – the knowledge hit them like a an explosion, one that becomes extremely luminous in the process; like a supernova, a huge brilliant start that lives for ages – they had smiled and carried on like nothing had happened, but they both knew that, from now on, things would be brighter.


End file.
